The present invention relates to a trapezoidal component having a base element and two arms, each of which is connected to the base element in a transition region. The present invention relates furthermore to a linear guide and a head restraint having such a linear guide.
Trapezoidal components are used in the vehicle interior design industry usually in order to alter the depth of steering columns or to adjust head restraints, as can be seen from DE 11 2006 003 427 B4 or EP 1 194 326 B1, for example. The trapezoidal components described here do, however, have a relatively complicated structure.